Reunited?
by CateCat
Summary: After 2 years Naru has returned to Japan and to SPR. Follow along with the group as the encounter even more cases that are even more disturbing... NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic…. So don't kill me if I get anything wrong! I have an idea of what I would like to happen, but I just have to put it into words ;)

Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt**, I wish I did…. But don't we all?

_"Me or Gene?" _That is how he left me a year ago, and today is the day Lin and Naru return to Japan.

SPR set up a welcome back party at the office. Yasu was setting everything up, Monk and Ayako were arguing, John was trying to stop them, and Masako had her show today.

_BAM!_ The door opened suddenly to reveal the tea-loving narcissist and his stoic assistant.

"Surprise! Welcome Back!" Everyone said. Naru appeared tired and annoyed.

"Mai, tea." Sigh, yeah everything back to normal. I went off to make some special tea for everyone, and hopefully give some to Naru before he questions how we all got into the locked office.

_"Here Mai." Lin handed me a key._

_ "What's this for?"_

_ "It's the key to the SPR office, I thought you should have it before we left…"_

As I was putting the tea on the tray I was playing with my necklace, containing my mother's key and the key to SPR. I came out of the kitchen to put down the tray and give everyone the tea. Naru seems to have disappeared into his office, so I had to face the narcissist sooner than expected.

I entered his office, leaving the group behind, and placed the tea on his desk.

"I'm glad you're back." Truthfully I really missed him, even after…

"How did you get into the office?"

"Well, before you left Lin gave me a key to the office"

"I don't remember telling Lin to give you a key."

"I think it was his way of saying sorry, or something along those lines…"

"Why would he have to be sorry?"

"I… never mind." Naru stared at me, hoping I would say. I kept my gaze on the cup of tea I had just given him.

"Tell the group to leave and pack for a case."

"What? You just got back after two years! How could you have a case already?"

"I am aware of the fact I just returned, and we have a case that I accepted over the phone back in England."

"Oh."

"And Mai?" I looked at him. "Tea."

**Naru POV**

Mai grabbed my teacup with unnecessary force and stomped out of the room. I was fairly sure she was mumbling something about a 'stupid tea-loving narcissist'.

I didn't realize how much I missed her, her cute blushing, her clumsiness, her…. _NO, stop._

I looked over the case file, wondering if I should allow Mai on such a dangerous case.

"What? He just got back! How could we have a case already?" I heard Ayako exclaim.

"I said the same thing… I better go and give him his tea though…"

Mai came into the room with the tea. "Here."

I watched her walk out of my office with a smirk on my face.

A/N so yeah, sorry if this goes OOC, or grammatically incorrect or anything….

And if your wondering about the next case as mentioned I will give you the hint that it is titled 'Jail time'

Hope to update soon! And Please review….


	2. Chapter 2: Jail Time (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

I woke up screaming. "Man, I hate that nightmare." This particular nightmare has occurred since Naru left. It was about Gene, and his death. I haven't told anyone about it. I looked at my clock, 8:45. "I'm going to be late!" Thank goodness I packed last night. I rushed out of my apartment with my suitcase, hoping I didn't forget anything and ran for the train.

"You're late." Naru said as I walked into the door. I hoped I didn't show any signs of my nightmare. "Hurry up and give your bag to Lin, we have to leave."

"Okay, okay, sorry I was late."

"I would have figured you would have matured enough to be able to get to work on time now Mai. Now get in the van, I don't have time to deal with your mood right now."

My mood? More like _your_ mood. I sighed as I got into the van. It was going to be a long ride.

Five hours later when we got to the old wooden jail Naru woke me. I fell asleep on his arm.

"Mai, didn't you sleep well last night?"

"What? I'm fine Naru!"

"Then you shouldn't have been sleeping on the way up."

"Sorry that you guys are so boring in the car!" I said while blushing furiously.

I went to go help unload the van.

"Careful Mai, There is a-" CRASH. "Step there… " Lin said

"Idiot."

"I heard that narcissist!"

After carrying all that equipment into the place Naru _finally _gave me a case file.

"Review this case file, the rest of the group will be here in a few hours, and do be careful Mai."

"A few hours? Then why are we here so early?"

"To set up, and tea Mai."

I walked off to the kitchen in a huff.

I got out the teakettle and started to boil water when I heard something crawling.

"What was that?" I asked to the empty room. I hear more crawling noises as the teacups I set out earlier start to shake. "Naru?... NARU!" I yelled right before I was knocked unconscious by a frying pan.

Naru POV

I was wondering where Mai was when I started to hear something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Naru? … NARU!" I heard from the kitchen. I felt like I couldn't run fast enough.

When I got there Mai was unconscious on the floor. I knelt down next to her and checked for injuries, she had a nasty bump on her head but that appeared to be all.

"Lin, can you get an ice pack for her? She shouldn't need to go to the hospital." 'Yet. Oh Mai why must you be a magnet for danger.' I thought as I carried her up to my room.

"Gene?" she mumbled into my chest.

'She must be with him' I put her on my bed; placing the ice pack Lin gave me on her bump. At least she will get information out of him, I hope.

Mai POV

_I was with "Gene?" Why was Gene here? _

_"Hello Mai, how have you been these past two years?"_

_"I haven't seen you or anyone! I thought you moved on."_

_"No, I haven't, there are a few things I need to see before I leave." He smiled and hugged me. "I need to show you this case will be very dangerous though Mai."_

_Gene showed me though a doorway and I became a different person._

_"Nori has been placed in a holding cell for the time being." Said a man_

_"He needs to be held for longer than 30 days! He tried to kill me and… and rape my wife." Said a different man_

_"This is normal procedure, he has to wait until trial until he can be placed in a permanent cell."_

_"Well you better hurry up."_

_I felt the urge to go and see this Nori._

_"You sick bastard, I hope you stay in here, since you have to pay for your own food and I heard you have no money." I said, or rather she said._

_"You were so pretty in terror, the beauty underneath shone though that lovely night."_

_I unlocked the holding cell, stepping inside when the door slammed shut. _

_"So terrified, so beautiful, my star shinning though the moonless night…" He grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. "I love you."  
'Gene? Naru? Get me out of here!' He began to take my clothes off. "No! Stop i-" Nori covered my mouth blocking the screams. He started to choke me, his strong hands wrapping around my small throat. I died. _

_Yet, I still stayed in the body, the dream wasn't over yet. _

_"Hoshi? It's time to lea- Hoshi!" The second man came running. "Hoshi! You- Nori, you killed her! She is in your cell dead!" The man yelled._

_"I'm right here." Hoshi tried to say._

_Time had passed and Nori died of starvation due to no money. _

_"Nori, why are you here?"_

_"I never got my prize."_

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, knocking into Naru's head. "Ow, why were you leaning down over me?"

"You have a bump on your head."

"Oh."

"What happened?"

I started to cry into Naru's chest.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Please review!

Shoutouts for KhaalidaNyx for being my first ever reviewer and Musical Teardrops for helping me out with suggestions though your review! I can't wait for the next chapter *thinking hehehehe*


End file.
